1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to chairs, and more particularly to reclining lift chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reclining chairs, which are movable between upright and reclined positions, are well known. Some reclining chairs are designed such that their backrests do not move rearwardly as the chair moves between an upright position and the reclined position. Such so-called wall hugger chairs are quite popular, because they do not require any clearance between the backrest and a nearby wall in order to operate properly, and thus they conserve space in a room.
Prior wall hugger reclining chairs may be operated between the upright and reclined positions by shifting the weight of a person sitting in the chair. In some designs, the chair includes a handle that forms a part of the chair recliner mechanism. By actuating the handle, the chair occupant is able to control the chair position. Typical examples of prior wall hugger chairs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,197; 4,306,746; and 4,577,902.
Although the prior wall hugger reclining chairs have enjoyed a certain degree of popularity, they nevertheless possess certain disadvantages. A common disadvantage is that in many chairs movement between positions is undesirably jerky and uncomfortable. Probably the primary disadvantage relates to the force a person must exert through his arms, back, and legs in order to change chair positions. Because of age, illness, or other reasons, many persons find it difficult, uncomfortable, and even impossible to expend the bodily force required to change chair positions.
Another well known type of chair is the lift or elevator chair. In a lift chair, the seat and backrest are connected by suitable linkages to a base that rests on the floor. A power actuator drives the linkages to raise the seat and backrest above their normal upright positions. Simultaneously, the linkages cause the seat and backrest to tilt forwardly. The result is that elderly or infirm persons are assisted to their feet after sitting in the chair.
Some lift chairs also include mechanisms for reclining. Exemplary combination recline lift chairs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,960; 4,852,939; and 4,909,569. The recline lift chairs of the foregoing patents operate very smoothly, and they fulfill their intended purposes very well. However, they are subject to further development from the standpoint of incorporating the wall hugging feature into them.